bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 190 (Rocket Ruckus)
Production Ride The Haunted Howler Trivia This episode reveals that Molly met her genies last year during the summer Starting with this episode Leah's voice has come higher during the episode Cast # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Justin Felbinger as Oliver # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Eva Bella as Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe # Grant Palmer as Artie # Zoe Pessin as Loretta # Joshua Graham as Game Booth Owner # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas # James Rankins as Balloon Basket Owner # Zachary Bennett as Zach and Leah's Dad Gil,Goby,Nonny,Oona and Deema have no lines in this episode Transcript * Both: "Hello.It's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughter). * Zach: "We're at the Carnival." * Leah: "Come have fun with us." (The episode starts off with Zach and Leah at the Carnival with Oliver.) * Zach: "Don't you love the Carnival Oliver." * Oliver: "It's the best." * Leah: "It's where you go on rides.Play games and eat here." * Zach: "Remember Dad said we're supposed to meet him at the ice cream parlour in an hour." * Oliver: "Can we try this one." * Zach: "The ferriswheel." * Leah: "Are you sure you want to do this Oliver." * Oliver: "C'mon guys.Let's go." * Zach: "We'll catch up in a bit." * Leah: "I wish Oliver was old enough to ride the ferriswheel.It looked pretty high and scary." * Zach: "Not Scary for us Guppy Scouts." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.) * Leah: "It feels like we've been here before." * Zach: "Yeah." * Molly: "Alright." * Genies: "Whoo-hoo." (Molly and the Genies are on a ride.) * Molly: "That was fun." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hello Zach.We're so glad you guys are here." * Glimmer: "Today we're having fun at the summer fair." * Chloe: "It's so much fun." * Molly: "It's where I met my Genies." * Leah: "You met your Genies at the summer fair." * Zach: "Really." * Molly: "Yeah.Last year during the summer.I got a Genie Bottle Necklace.I was exploring a funhouse and that's where I met them." * Zach: "Oh really." * Molly: "Uh huh.Really." (They swam to a game booth.Artie and Loretta are there.) * Artie: "C'mon Walkie Taklies." * Loretta: "All we need to do now is knock those pins down and then you guys are coming home with us." (Artie and Loretta missed the bottles.) * Artie: "But not today." * Loretta: "Aw shucks." * Leah: "Can I have a try." * Zach: "Can we." * Both: "Please." * Artie: "Okay." * Loretta: "Here you go guys." * Zach: "Ready Leah." * Leah: "Ready." * All: "One,Two,Three." (Zach and Leah threw their balls and hit the bottles and they tumbled over.) * Game Booth Owner: "We have a winner.Actually make that two." * Molly: "You did it guys." * Zach: "We did." * Leah: "That was amazing." * Molly: "And on your first try too.Nice aim guys." * Both: "Thanks guys." * Artie: "Ya know us." * Loretta: "We're sometimes not good at games." * Zach: "Keep trying guys." * Leah: "Yeah." * Molly: "Ya know us.They're always in the mode for an adventure." * Game Booth Owner: "And what would two adventurous winners want." * Molly: "Should you guys get the polka dotted monkey or this heart necklace." * Zach: "Hmm." * Leah: "I think we'll take." * Artie: "Get the walkie talkies guys." * Loretta: "Ya know you guys can pick whatever you want since you guys won." * Artie: "But think about it guys.With the walkie talkies." * Loretta: "We can walk while we talk." * Zach: "Okay we get the message." * Leah: "We'll take the walkie talkies." * Both: "Awesome." * Artie: "Let's see if these things can work." * Loretta: "Okay." (Artie and Loretta swam off.) * Artie: "Okay Molly." * Loretta: "Can you hear us from here." * Molly: "Yep." * Artie: "What about from here." * Molly: "Of course." * Loretta: "How about from here." * Artie: "Or here." * Loretta: "Or here." * Molly: "Loud and clear guys." * Artie: "These are so cool." * Loretta: "Okay how about from here." (They see a funnel cake booth and lined up.) * Artie: "Stand by guys." * Loretta: "We're in line to get funnel cake.So please call right after we're next." * Molly: "Okay." * Game Booth Owner: "What you did to your friends are nice.Giving the prize they want after your friends won the game." * Molly: "No big deal.Artie and Loretta are my friends.Especially my Genies.Zach and Leah are my adventurous friends of all times." * Game Booth Owner: "I think two lucky winners deserve a prize all around.So pick anything you want.My treat." * Molly: "Really.Wow.Thanks.Should I get the monkey or the heart necklace.I think I'll take the heart." * Game Booth Owner: "One good luck charm coming right up." * Molly: "Thank you.It's so pretty." * Game Booth Owner: "Ya know.I haven't noticed it there before.Lucky for you it's yours to keep.Who knows.Maybe you'll get lucky." * Molly: "Seriously.Lucky.What does he mean by that.Doesn't matter.Thanks anyway.Bye." (They swam off.) * Molly: "Hey Artie and Loretta.We just found something else.Wanna check it out with us." *Artie: "We're still eating funnel cake." *Loretta: "These are so good." *Molly: "Come meet me here when you're done okay." *Evan: "Hey guys." *Molly: "Hey Rupert." *Zach: "Let me guess." *Leah: "Took a day off from bullying." *Rupert: "Yep." *Lucas: "Rupert.Let's go on the hot air balloon." *Rupert: "I don't know.It looked pretty high." *Evan: "C'mon.It'll be fun." *Rupert: "Okay.Fine.But I don't want to go too high." *Zach: "Can we watch you guys." *Leah: "Can we." *All: "Please." *Evan: "Of course." *Lucas: "Follow us." *Evan: "Balloons on the house." *Zach: "Neat." *Leah: "Balloons.Thanks guys." *Molly: "I learned balloons at school once.Ya know what will happen if you let go your balloon.It goes up to the sky and it'll never come down.Not once.Not ever.So we'd better hang on tight." *Glimmer: "I have an idea." *Chloe: "Me too." *Leah: "We should tie our balloons around our wrists." *Zach: "Yeah.That way they won't float away." (Molly,The Genies,Zach and Leah tied their balloons around their wrists.) *Molly: "Great idea guys.Now let's watch Rupert and his gang." (Rupert and his gang entered the balloon basket.The owner of the balloon basket was talking to a lady.) *Evan: "We're ready sir." *Balloon Basket Owner: "Let yer rip guys." *Lucas: "Up up and away." *Evan: "Wow.Look at the view." *Lucas: “Hey Guys.” *All: “Hi Rupert.Hello Evan and Lucas.” *Rupert: "This is fun." *Evan: "It's like we're birds." *Rupert: "Guys.Get down.You might fall." *Evan: "C'mon Rupert.This is an adventure." *Lucas: "We're flying." (The wind began to blow.) *All: "Whoa." *Molly: "Hold on tight to your balloons guys." *Evan: "Whoa." *Lucas: "It's getting a little breezy." *Evan: "Maybe we should go back down." *Lucas: "Yeah.We should probably get down so none of us gets scared.Hello down there.Hello." *Balloon Basket Owner: "As I know for sure.Well.Whoops.That wind is some strong.Oh no.That balloon has gone out way too far." *All: "Hello." *Molly: "Yikes.Rupert and his gang are stuck on a hot air balloon.High in the sky.C'mon guys.Let's see if we can help." (They swam to the Balloon Basket Owner.) *Molly: "Excuse me sir.Can we help." *Balloon Basket Owner: "Well for started you can.Help me before the pulley system rips out of the ground." (Suddenly the rope snapped apart and the balloon floats away with Rupert and his gang.) *Molly: "The rope.Got it." *Zach: "Molly." *Leah: "Zach." *Glimmer: "Hnag on Leah." *Chloe: "Gotcha." *Molly: “Actually I think the balloon has got all of us.” *All: “Whoa.” *Rupert: "Guys this is no time to just hang out." *Molly: "Whoa.Look out." *All: "Whoa." *Zach: "Whoa." *Leah: "Hang on." (They flew over obstacles.) *Zach: "Any ideas." *Molly: "We gotta figure this out." *Leah: "Tennis." *Zach: "Tennis.That’s Great Leah." *Molly: "But we don't have time to play right now." *Leah: "No.Tennis." *Both: "Oh no." *All: "Whoa." (They flew over the tennis court.) *Molly: "They missed." *Genies: "Phew." (Suddenly a tennis ball hit the rope with the kids hanging on which sends them falling to the ground.) *All: "Oof." *Molly: "Ow." *Zach: "Oh no." *Leah: "Rupert and his gang are floating away." *Glimmer: "Maybe you should save them with a wish." *Molly: "Good idea.For my first wish.I wish we can stop the balloon." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies stop the balloon divine." (The magic carpet appeared.) *Molly: "A magic carpet." *Glimmer: "You wished for the balloon to stop.So I made the magic carpet appear." *Molly: "I was hoping the balloon would go back to the ride." *Glimmer: "Whoopsie.I didn't mean to make this mistake." *Molly: "It's okay Glimmer.You did your best.But sometimes mistakes happen.But right now.We gotta stop that runaway balloon." (After the mistake song.The Guppy Scouts are flying down the road.) * Molly: “We gotta catch that balloon.But how.” * Zach: “Anyone have a grabber.” * Leah: “I do.” * Molly: “Perfect.Let’s do this.” (They flew after the balloon.) * Molly: “Okay.Balloon is in sight.Straight ahead.Easy.Easy.” * All: “Oh no.” (They turned away from the end of the road.) * Zach: “This is tricky Molly.” * Leah: “We have to follow the road.But Rupert and his gang doesn’t.” * Molly: “Let’s try this again.” (They flew to the direction to the balloon Rupert and his Gang are on.) * Molly: “Try number two.I’ll get it this time for sure.” * Zach: “Whoa.” * Leah: “Construction.” * Both: “Hit the brakes.” (The Genies stopped.Molly missed her second attempt.) * All: “Aw man.” * Molly: “There goes Rupert and his gang.We gotta follow them.C’mon.” (They flew off.Rupert and his gang are still flying.) * Evan: “Wow.” * Lucas: “Now this is what it’s like being a bird.” * Rupert: “A bird that has no idea where we’re going and how to get us down safely.” (The kids are now in the forest.They’re now looking for Rupert and his gang.) *Molly: "Rupert." *Glimmer: "Evan." *Chloe: "Lucas." *Zach: "Where are you." *Leah: "Come out.Come out wherever you are." *Molly: "Yikes a bear." *Glimmer: "We gotta sneak past it." *Chloe: "Careful.Go slowly." *Molly: "Remember guys.The only thing that could wake up a bear is a really really loud sound." (Suddenly Molly stepped on a stick.The cracking noise woke the bear.) *Zach: "What now." *Leah: "The bear woke up." *Molly: "Uh oh.Hey guys.I know what we're gonna do today.Run for our lives." (The kids swam away from the bear.) *Molly: (Sighs). (They continued swimming away from the bear.) *Molly: "We need to slow the bear down." *Chloe: "Maybe you should make a wish to slow the bear down Molly.You have two more." *Molly: "Great idea.For my second wish.I wish the bear would stop coming after us." *Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies stop this bear divine." (A giant elastic appear.) *Molly: "An elastic.What's it doing here." *Chloe: "I made it appear to stop the bear.Just like you wish for." *Molly: "I was hoping the bear would give up on us." *Chloe: "Sorry about that Molly.I never thought about that." *Molly: "It's okay Chloe.What matters is you try.But I have one question.How's this elastic gonna help us." *Chloe: "You'll see.Everyone grab one end of the elastic." *Glimmer: "We're gonna tied this around those trees." (The kids tied the elastic around the trees and the bear got flung away.) *Molly: "Great idea.Now we gotta get that balloon down." (They swam after the balloon.Rupert and his gang meanwhile are still in the hot air balloon.) *Rupert: "How are we gonna get down." *Evan: "Maybe one of us should go up there and pop it." *Lucas: "Here.This hairpin would be great to use." *Rupert: "I'll do it." (Rupert climbed up the balloon.But before he can pop the balloon.) *Both: "Wait." *Rupert: "What." *Evan: "If the balloon goes pop.We're done for." *Lucas: "I think so." *Rupert: "That was a close one." *Evan: "It sure was." *Lucas: "Maybe if you can find a rope for something." *Rupert: "Great idea.Huh.What's this.Caution ripping panel.What's a ripping panel.Whoa." (Rupert fell and landed in the balloon basket.The balloon begins to deflate.) *All: "What's happening." *Molly: "Oh no.Look guys.Rupert just pulled the ripping panel and now he and his gang are in real danger." *Glimmer: "This can't be good Molly." *Chloe: "They're heading for the cliffs." (Rupert and his gang's balloon attached to a tree branch.The branch began to break.Zach and Leah dismounted the Magic Carpet.) *Zach: "Oh no guys." *Leah: "Rupert and his gang are in big trouble.The branch is gonna break any moment.We got to save them now." *Molly: "I wish we can save Rupert and his gang." *Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due." *Molly: "Wait.That's my last wish." *Glimmer: "Charming guppies.Save Rupert and his gang divine." (A safety basket appeared.) *Molly: "A safety basket." *Glimmer: "I made it to appear to save Rupert and his gang.Just like you wish for Molly." *Molly: "But I didn't mean to make the wish really." *Glimmer: "Oh pogos.My mistake Molly." *Molly: "It's alright Glimmer.We'll just have to spring into action until we find a fix for this." *Rupert: "Guys hurry.The branch can't hold us much longer." *Molly: "Hang on Rupert.We'll save you.Quick Zach and Leah.Let's go." (Zach and Leah rushed to Molly and the Genies.) * Zach: "Coming." * Leah: "Help Genies." (The Genies lower a rope for them to help get up.Zach and Leah grabbed hold of the rope and swung themselves onto the Magic Carpet.They flew over to Rupert and his gang.) *Molly: "Guys.Climb onto the safety basket." (Evan and Lucas jumped onto the safety basket.) *Molly: "Rupert hold my hand." *Rupert: "No.I don't need any help from a guppy." (The branch started to break even more.) *Rupert: "On second thought.Maybe you should give me a hand.But just this once?" (Rupert hold on to Molly's hand and landed in the safety basket.The branch broke and the balloon fell in the water.) *Molly: "That was close." *Zach: "Now c'mon." *Leah: "We gotta get back to the carnival." (They flew back to the carnival.Meanwhile Artie and Loretta are looking for the guppies.Molly soon showed up.) *Artie: "There you are Molly." *Loretta: "Where have you been." *Molly: "I went on so many rides." *Artie: "While you're gone.We had some funnel cake." *Loretta: "But right now.We're kinda full.So don't do what we done." *Molly: "Okay." *Zach: "We had fun too guys." *Leah: "We stopped a runaway hot air balloon from falling." *Molly: "While you guys are having funnel cake.I got this really sparkly heart charm.This is my good luck charm." *Artie: "Wow." *Loretta: "Now we're all lucky to have fun." *Molly: "Wanna play some more games before teatime." *Both: "Do we ever." *Molly: "You coming guys." *Rupert: "We're gonna go now.I have enough balloon travelling for one day." (They swam to the game booth.) *Molly: "Alright.I'm getting pretty lucky.Your turn Zach and Leah." *Zach and Leah's Dad: "Kids." *Leah: "That's our dad." *Zach: "Gotta go.Bye Molly." *Leah: "Wait.Almost forgot.Ready Zach." *Zach: "Ready Leah." (They threw their balls and their balls hit the bottles.) *Leah: "Perfect.We always wanted to do that." *Molly: "Bye Leah.Bye Zach." *Artie: "Bye guys." *Loretta: "Take care." *Molly: "Thanks for coming." *Both: "Bye." *Leah: "Bye." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back in their carnival.Oliver was still in line.) *Zach: "Oliver wait.See this." *Leah: "It says here.That to go on the ride.You have to be tall enough." *Oliver: "Yeah.I knew I shouldn't disobey you guys.I guess I learned the hard way." *Zach: "Wanna try this one." *Leah: "The boat ride." *Oliver: "I love boat rides." *Zach: "Well.C'mon." *Leah: "Last one to the boat ride is a slowpoke person." (They raced to the boat ride.) *Zach: "Three please." *Oliver: "All aboard." *Leah: "Don't forget your life jackets guys." (Zach,Leah and Oliver put on their life jackets.) *Oliver: "Now let's go." *Zach: "First one on the boat gets to ring the bell." *Leah: "Let's go." *Oliver: "Boat rides.Here we come." (The episode ends.)Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures